10 out of 12
by turnitintolove
Summary: Santana is yelling.  Like, really yelling.  And Brittany thinks it may be one of the hottest things she's ever seen.


Santana is yelling. Like, really yelling. And Brittany thinks it may be one of the hottest things she's ever seen. She's standing in the wings with the rest of the cast watching as Santana yells at their director. The director, who's been in this business longer than they've been alive is cowering away from her.

Brittany didn't think the two of them working together would be a good idea. But when an ensemble role came up with the possibility of being the dance captain, she couldn't really say no. Plus, teaching wasn't paying her enough. So when Santana came home to their tiny fourth floor walk up with a printout from Playbill, she decided to audition. They offered her a role five minutes after her audition.

It was fun getting to go to work with Santana in a rehearsal room. She finally understood why her girlfriend worked such late hours, when all of her actor friends would be at the bar down the street ten minutes after rehearsals let out. She also got to see a new side of Bossy Santana. The only difference really, was that she got paid to tell the interns and production assistants what to do. It was fun, watching them scurry to get things done under her watchful eye. Brittany is the only cast member who knows that Santana buys all of their drinks when they go out. She may boss them around, but she takes care of them.

And she takes care of her cast, as evidenced by the yelling. The director wants to rearrange the first act. Again. And the entire company is about ten minutes from being punch drunk. So she's yelling about Equity rules and him being a moron and not using his tech time properly. So her girlfriend is really hot. Because she's yelling and sticking up for her company. And even though they've both outgrown glee club and high school, Santana still sticks up for the people she loves, or at least gets paid to tolerate.

She loves that the rest of the company is getting to see this side of Santana. The protective side that she normally saves for Brittany. It's making them see her in a new light. She's going from _Badass and kinda scary Santana_ to _Badass and super awesome Santana who's probably saving the multimillion dollar Broadway show. _It's making her love her girlfriend that much more and it's taking most of her resolve to not run out on stage and jump on her. It also makes her want to run into her dressing room to grab the velvet box that's in her coat pocket. She's saving it for opening night. All of their family and friends will be there. And Santana is none the wiser.

They hear over the god mic that rehearsals are over and that their schedule for Tuesday will be emailed out. After she's changed out of her costume and back into her real clothes, Santana pops her head into the doorway of the large shared ensemble dressing room. She comes in to kiss her quickly before telling her that she'll be home in about an hour and for Brittany not to wait up for her. Brittany nods and pulls her bag over her shoulder before heading towards the stage door.

When she gets home, she busies herself with cleaning the apartment. She makes her way to the bathroom and sets about placing candles on every available surface. She checks the clock and sees that Santana should be home soon. She fills the tub with hot water and strips, putting on the silk robe Santana bought her when she was doing her senior showcases. She pulls out the last two clean wine glasses and opens the bottle of whatever red wine Santana picked up.

When the front door opens, she greets Santana with a kiss and helps unload all of her bags and layers. Instead of asking how the rest of her night went, she continues taking Santana's clothes off, she's too tired to protest or ask why she's being stipped in the kitchen. Brittany leads her to the bathroom where she drops her robe and steps into the tub, pulling Santana in with her. She lets Santana settle against her before she hands her a glass of wine. They don't need words. Santana hums her approval as Brittany trails kisses from her neck to her shoulder. Santana leans into her embrace as the stress from the day melts into the hot bath.

They stay in the tub until the water cools, Brittany helps Santana out of the tub and into a towel. Once they're both dry and ready for bed, she pulls Santana into their oversized bed and wraps her arms around her. Santana falls asleep almost immediately. As Brittany feels sleep pull at her conscience, she whispers to Santana that she loves her. Brittany figures she can wait a few more weeks to ask her to marry her. So long as Santana will keep reminding her why she loves her so much. Even if she has to yell at someone to do it.

* * *

><p>The title, in case people don't understand comes from the Equity rule book, it's how many hours an actor can work out of a work day. So if your technical rehearsal (that's where everyone is in the theatre rehearsing with lights, sound, costume, and all crew) is from 12-12, the actors have a 2 hour dinner break. So they work 10 out of the 12 work hours.<p> 


End file.
